


Lessons Learned

by DarlingAmatus, Leofina



Series: "You're terribly dull and I hate you" [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing, Cullrian's first time, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Cullrian's first night - smut & fluff :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplayed by DarlingAmatus (Dorian Pavus) and little me (Cullen Rutherford)
> 
> Since I adapted our roleplay logs to a story - please note that english is not my native language. :D  
> I hope you enjoy our Cullrian Story that most certainly will become a larger series, than we first expected.

Sweet maker - the day was sooner gone than the Commander had hoped. He saw the sun setting behind the Mountains and knew that Dorian would surely come to visit him soon. Just the thought let him exhale in anticipation, he massaged his neck and ran back and forth in his office.  
What should he do? What would Dorian do? How could he actually prepare for...this properly?  
Firstly..that armor was probably a brother..yes ...that...that would be a good thing to start with.  
The commander climbed up the ladder and took off his armor, piece by piece, until he was completely naked. He looked down on himself, would he..bother the scar on his chest and back? He...Oh Maker he needed to bath...  
He boiled up some water at the fireplace and almost burned his knees when carrying the heavy kettle to the bathtub. He needed to hurry didn't he? Dorian would soon be there and he wanted to be set by then.  
Cullen quickly rubbed the soap over his entire body, the foam covering him completely and he even soaped his face and hair at once.

* * *

It had truly been a long time since Dorian had taken the time to actually pamper himself, he wanted to be perfect for Cullen tonight. This was the first time he felt he truly cared what he looked like for another, granted he always made sure to look his best but never had he gone the extra mile like he was today. He had bathed for at least an hour possibly longer to make sure that the spicy oils, the scent of cinnamon, would absorb into his skin and hair. He took the time to groom himself in all areas, taking special care to be sure that the sight of him naked would please Cullen. The only hair to be found on him was that a top his head, and the thin trail that leads from his belly down to the small patch of hair around his manhood.  
He then went to his chest of clothing to pick a suitable outfit, he wouldn't wear his traveling clothes or his armor, especially since he didn't plan on being in it for terribly long. So he picked out an outfit he hadn't worn in a very long time, it probably would have given the inquisition pause otherwise, but now that he has been here for a while and proven his loyalties he was slowly becoming more of a background piece than one of topic.  
  
He slipped the long black, sleeveless robe on, It was trimmed with gold and even had a large figure of a snake in gold embroider mint curling from the front to the back of the robe. He wore no shirt under because really it didn't need one, and slipped on a black pair of pants to finish the ensemble. Oh and he grabbed the black wrap he had and wrapped it around his left arm to cover the scar, Cullen was the only one who knew it existed and he planned on keeping it that way.  
  
Dorian grabbed the vial of oil so that this would be as easy for Cullen as possible. The hour was growing late so he took his leave, he wasn't sure if Cullen wanted people to see him going to his quarters or not but figured that was something that could be discussed at a later time. He stuck to the shadows as much as possible as he crossed the courtyard and up the stairs leading to Cullen's dwelling.  
He knocked and when he got no reply he stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He saw that Cullen was nowhere to be seen but he could hear faint noises from above. He ascended the ladder and the sight made him smile as he watched the beautiful man who had quite possibly stolen his heart bathe. He couldn't take his eyes off him. 

Cullen probably never had bathed this quickly, using a bowl to wash away all that foam just to see with a blurry vision someone standing there and watching him

"Do...Dorian...I...I didn't hear you, I uhm… Forgive me for not being uhm...ready yet." He stumbled over each word, the soap starting to burn in his eyes so he had to wipe them a little: Maker preserve him with his hair wet and a mess, his blushed cheeks and all the stuttering - well it was making him look like everything but not manly, Cullen feared.  
  
"I didn't want to be heard, was just admiring the view. It's only fair since you watched me." He teased before he saw just how wrecked Cullen was. He came forward and placed a gentle hand on Cullen's chin. "Breath Amatus. Won't be any fun if you pass out from hyperventilating."  
  
"Forgive me.." The blonde apologised again and watched Dorian coming closer, even if he would try to calm down and breath easy, that sight was simply too alluring.  
He wore a dress Cullen had never seen on him, but it surely suited him in all ways possible, it was probably hard to say what was more silky - the robe or Dorian's skin that shimmered in the candle light where it was exposed. 

Dorian knelt beside the tub "May I?" He questioned and once given permission he went about removing the wrap around his arm so that it wouldn't get wet before he had Cullen reclining in the tub, his fingers gently massaging and rinsing the soap from the others hair. He took a deep breath and smiled as the deep musky woody scent that was uniquely Cullen fill his senses. Dorian was so calm, it slowly started to have an effect on the commander as well. Cullen leaned into the tub, sighing deeply as he noticed the wonderful warm hands for the first time massaging his tensed muscles at his neck and shoulders. This felt so good, no one did that before to him.  His sighs even turning to groans as he felt his muscles relaxing under those gentle fingers, that now moved up through his golden curly hair. The instant Dorian massaged his temples, he could feel how his nerves letting go of the constant pressure and the headache was gone.  
Dorian continued his soothing ministrations, hoping to help Cullen relax. He didn't want the man to fret over this. This was meant to be a moment of well usually of bliss and cherishment but if Cullen was so worried about messing up he might not enjoy it and Dorian wanted Cullen to enjoy it. Hearing the other groaning in bliss was having an effect on Dorian but one he would wait to act on until he was sure Cullen was on the same page.  
  
Dorian smelled like sweets that the Commander used to steal from the kitchen as a kid with his brother Branson. the mage was so well prepared it seemed, and here he was still a mess and now even getting the other'S help. He felt like he needed to apology again   
"I..meant to be done with everything before you would show up...I had it all set up in my mind, but actually doing it, demanded more time than I had...and here I wanted to make the best of what I can offer to you." He turned to Dorian, his brown eyes carrying the truth of each word as the commander showed a nervous smile. Dorian chuckled at Cullen's fretting and he couldn't help but kiss the blonde’s forehead.

"I know how hard you work Amatus, and I know you weren't doing it to not be ready in time. In any case I am happy with this outcome, I didn't think I would get to see you wet and naked until the second date." Dorian teased him and Cullen chuckled a little nervously.

"Uhm...I guess I have to learn more about 'this' than you might think. I just slept with one woman, two times, no preparation, no time to discover or eh "learn" something, she just overwhelmed me with her kindness, grace and ehm desire, but I know I probably just got her attention because of my rank. Believe me if I say..it..it was a disaster.." Again he wiped his eyes from the soap. "The First time it felt like I always imagined it, was when I did it myself in the Arbon wilds, thinking of you in the water" Cullen swallowed hard, had he truly confessed that to Dorian? With a shaking head he bit on his lower lip "You...moaning my name like that..sweet maker"  
The tightness in Dorian’s black slacks increased and he had to try to keep his breathing under control because he was about ready to just crawl into the tub, cloths and all, and have his wicked way to the male. As if Cullen sensed it, the dashing blond turned to face him, leaning out of the tub to reach for his lips. He was all too willing to give him access and leant into the kiss. A struck of passion was turning the kiss to something depper, a desire Cullen carried in his heart for so many years. He was 31 now with little to no experiences and he suddenly felt like a teen that could never get enough of these full lips. But their lips parted when air became a necessity and Cullen looked at Dorian with slight concern.   

"I fear...I will make a fool of myself, Dorian. I just know it."

  
"A fool you say? Well we are both playing the game of fools so there is nothing wrong with being foolish, I am as much a fool as you are Amatus for I am also playing the game. We can be fools together."  
  
Cullen gave Dorian a shy smile and then nodded with a little hesitation. "I uh...thank you,  for being so calm and understanding. Everyone is expecting so much from me and I had made so many mistakes already, with you it just feels like I can just be me. Not the one others expect me to be." Cullen’s eyes met Dorians "Well - I believe you know how hard it is...sometimes" His eyes moved to the scar on Dorian's arm. Just the thought that anyone had hurt him like that, not only physically, made Cullen so angry. He felt the urge to protect him, shielding Dorian from any harm. Not anymore would he allow anyone to force him to anything.  


Dorian smiled at Cullen's words. It was enough to make his heart pound and fresh tears to threaten to spill over his cheeks. "Thank you for accepting me for who I am. It means more to me than you know." He whispered into his damp hair as Cullen held him close "You...are...unlike anyone else I've met."

"Naturally, it's not easy to find a man who is tall, rugged, and handsome you know." Dorian teased.

  
"I know” Cullen chuckled, he loved Dorian’s humor, sometimes admiring that he could give such responses so easily it seemed.  
When silent filled the room a bit more, Cullen cleared his throat when giving a shy smile “I believe I am ready for...ehm...a first lesson"  
Dorian’s heart leapt into his throat as he pulled back and to hid his own nervousness grinned sultrily at him. "Then let us begin." He said as he stood and grabbed up the cloth and held it open, expecting Cullen to allow him to dry him off. He could imagine the blush on the commander when he realized what Dorian meant to do.  


Once Cullen was standing Dorian never wanted the sight of the male's wet aroused body to be purged from his mind. It was like looking upon the visage of a marble god, chiseled to perfection, even the scars from his many fights were sexy as hell. He could tell Cullen was nervous, though if it was about being naked in general, or naked and aroused that was making him shy. He had nothing to be shy about.  
Dorian looked him up and down once more then looked back to Cullen's eyes, only they were cast downward at his own display of arousal. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, as Cullen placed a hand on his chest then slid it up until he could touch his skin. 

"I...knew it." Cullen said quietly then "...you are smoother than silk." Dorian's eyes slid closed at the touch, Cullen's words making him open his eyes once more so he could smirk almost devilishly at the man.  
  
"Just wait until you feel the rest of my body." Dorian whispered hotly as he leant forward to seal their mouths together. He carefully lead Cullen back towards the direction of Cullen's bed. Cullen sat down on the end of it, his legs a bit spread to allow his arousal some space  while he looked up at Dorian. His expression was shy but also curious as he moved his hands to Dorians dress and he meant to pull up the black cloth to reveal more of him. Clenching teeth were visual on Cullen’s jaw when he revealed inch by inch of Dorian's abs Cullen wondered, waited for Dorian to actually help him here. What should he dom What did he want him to do? In his helplessness, he spoke out what he he inwardly craved for "I...want to see more of you, all of you".   
  
Dorian glanced down at Cullen who was just sitting there all innocently, his body was screaming take me now but his eyes, oh his eyes, were looking over Dorian, needing more from him. Dorian was all but happy to oblige him. His lips parted slightly on Cullen's request, how could he refuse. He felt the other's fingers pushing at the parting in his robes so that he could push it up and over. He reached down, his fingers brushing over Cullen's, and he pulled the fabric over his head. He stood in just his pant's for a moment before deciding that fair was fair so he slowly, teasingly, pulled his pants down his hips inch by inch until he could finally step out of them, now standing before the other fully naked, both body and soul.  
  
"Is this what you had in mind Amatus?"  
  
A pale hand hesitantly reached out to touch the tanned skin.  The way Cullen's eyes devoured his flesh left him with a thrill running along his spine. His breath hitched at the feel of Cullen's hand on his abdomen once more and he started a feather light caress down and down until he stopped by his hip bones. A little more and he'd be touching his achingly hard erection, a bead of precum already beaded on the tip. Gods he can't remember the last time he had been this aroused. But this dashing commander did not got any further. Instead looking at him in order for instructions it seemed.   
Dorian took Cullen's hand from his heated flesh and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles, then his tongue teased along the ridges of them. He then slowly sank to his knees on the rug, his hands falling to Cullen's thighs to part them wider so that he could place himself between them. "Has anyone ever done this to you?" He asked and then he licked from the base of the underside of Cullen's quivering need up to the tip where he slowly swirled it around the swollen flesh then licking back down to repeat the process while waiting for Cullen's response.  
  
The moment he felt Dorian's warm tongue running up his length, Cullen held onto the bed sheet, a deep groan tumbling from his lips. "Sweet maker...Dorian...I’ve...I’ve never" He breathed and his head fell back in pleasure when Dorian swirled his tongue around the most sensitive parts of him. His toes curled and Cullen started panting, his eyes quickly moving back down to watch Dorian and what he was doing to him. Cullen never felt something more beautiful in his life, his arousal throbbing against a skilled tongue.  Dorian continued to tease him with a few more licks, just wanting to feel Cullen against his tongue. He then smiled at him before he allowed who whole head to descend upon Cullen's erection, taking him deep into his throat and sucked him down. He could feel Cullen's body quivering beneath his hands as he slid them along the others spread thighs, up his torso and over his broad chest before coming back down again. He pulled off and looked up to Cullen, his hazel eyes drinking in the flushed male.

"Do you trust me Amatus?"

  
A soft shy smile appeared from Cullen's lips and he nodded "...more than I can trust myself..".

Dorian smiled up at him and placed a tender kiss to Cullen's thigh before he maneuvered so that Cullen was laying flat on his back, his feet planted on the mattress, legs still spread for Dorian to kneel between them. His hand encircled the others slick cock to give it a few pumps while his other hand slid lower to grab Cullen's ass cheek and spread him slightly, just enough so that he could drag his tongue over the male's puckered entrance.  
  
Maker - nothing ever felt this pure, this exciting, Cullen felt his heart racing and his chest muscles twitched a few times as he relished in Dorian's quick tongue.  An inner tension crawling up by the thought what Dorian was doing there, but nothing mattered anymore when the tremendous excitement kicked in.    
  
Cullen let his head fall back on the bed again,  his eyes fully closed to relish in this moment. With Dorian's hand still caressing his manhood, he was about to loose it already, it was simply too intense. "Maker preserve me..you....please stop...I... I am about to..." he swallowed and gathered all his control to let this last a little longer. They just started and he was already fully on fire. This was unlike anything the man ever experienced.  
  
As much as Dorian was enjoying this, as much as he wanted to make Cullen come apart by his tongue alone he wanted this to be perfect, he wanted to feel the ex templar posses his body just as he had everything else. With one last lick Dorian pulled back and reached for the bag he'd brought so he could retrieve the oil that smelled like cinnamon.  
  
"Are you ready for what's next?" Dorian asked as he now moved to straddle Cullen's lap, he grabbed Cullen's hand so that he could pour oil onto his fingers. "You need to work them into me, get me ready for what's to come." Dorian said as he stroked Cullen's cock lovingly. When Cullen carefully slipped a finger inside him, Dorian arched his back and let out a small moan. It had been far too long since he had had intercourse, and far longer since he had felt actual desire for his partner and not just a passing lust.

“You are doing fine Amatus. Very fine. I can take another finger though. You'll need to work about two or three in before I'm ready for you.” He said giving Cullen's cock another loving stroke, using the tip of his finger to take the pearl of precum from Cullen's tip and raised it to his mouth so he could lick it clean with a smirk. “Don't worry about hurting me, sometimes a little pain is good for the pleasure, but that's a lesson for another day.”

  
Dorian's breath caught when the strong, massive arms of Cullen wrap around him and pulled him into a kiss that stole the very breath from him. Many things he had thought about the commander, being a passionate lover hadn't been one of them. He was immensely glad that Cullen was proving him wrong. He kissed Cullen back with all the passion he could muster and then some, his tongue coaxing Cullen's into his own mouth so that he could suck it into his own mouth and caress it with his tongue.

"Gods Amatus. The things you do to me." Dorian whispered as he started to grind his eager hips down onto Cullen's fingers. After a few thrusts Dorian rolled his hips. "Curl your fingers inward slightly."

"Like...this?"

Dorian thrust himself down and let out a hoarse cry as his prostate was struck.

"T-that is the pleasure center inside. It feels overwhelmingly good."  
  
The oil smells as delicious just like Dorian's skin...had he rubbed his body in this for preparation? Just the thought that Dorian took such care about so little details warmed Cullen's heart to a new degree and he lifted his head to muffle Dorian's moans with his lips, the kiss more passionate than ever so that both man had to gasp for air.  
Dorian felt like he was going mad, he was about ready to sob if he didn't have Cullen inside of him very soon. So he kissed Cullen with all the passion he could muster, trying to convey that he needed him with every fiber of his being. He was thrusting on Cullen's three fingers like it was the last thing he would ever do, suddenly he was pulling away, Cullen's hands slipping from him, gods he'd almost lost it to Cullen's fingers alone. "Alright Amatus, I am ready for you now." He whispered huskily he was on his knees kneeling in front of the male. "It will probably be easier for you to take me on my hands and knees, but I want to see your face the first time you enter me." Dorian said so he shifted Cullen out of the way so that he could lay on his back, propped up my a few pillows, he planted his feet firmly on the mattress and then lifted his hips for Cullen.

"Please, Amatus, I need you now."

Cullen wanted nothing more himself and dropped a few more drops of oil on his arousal. He knew it was for little to no friction and thoroughly applied it on his tip. Then he slowly lifted his hips up and entered Dorian, his eyes locked on the man above him as he couldn't hold back the groan, the pleasure overwhelmed his senses. It was unlike anything he imagine in all his dreams and fantasies about Dorian. The mage was so tight and warm.  "Maker's breath..this..." The commander struggled to find any words for what he was feeling in that moment.  Dorian let out a loud groan and sank down inch by inch on the male allowing his thickness fill him to capacity and then some. Never had Dorian been driven to this edge so quickly in his life. This would be all he would ever need ever again. He was shifting and circling his hips so that they both could get use to the feel when suddenly Cullen was sitting up  "...is this...okay? Does it...hurt?"

The man was absurdly compassionate, he could do nothing but kiss him.  
"I am fine Amatus. It has been a while and no one has ever...made me feel quite like this." He whispered as he pressed another kiss to Cullen's lips and then he was lifting himself up and dropping down in a way that made him arch his back and cry out in bliss. "Kaffas...so good. This is more than okay, this is...you are perfection. Please Amatus...I am not glass and will not shatter at the lightest touch. Make love to me Amatus, do not fear hurting me." He whispered against his ear.

Cullen couldn't guarantee how long he would last, especially wit the foreplay and how intense this all was. He rolled them both to the side, so they changed position. Dorian's legs rested on Cullen's shoulder now so he had a better access from this position and starting to thrust into his lover still careful but way more determined. A soft sheen of sweat covering his back as he prayed to the maker to not come too soon...this was too perfect.

  
Dorian gasped and moaned when their positions were suddenly switched. He hadn't expected Cullen to attempt the move but he was ever grateful that he did because the new position allowed Cullen to thrust deeper into him. He cried out Cullen's name when Cullen's cock brushed against his prostate. "Kaffas! Do that again Amatus" He pleaded and when Cullen complied he arched his back his hands at first gripping Cullen then dropping to the sheets and finally settled on touching his own body. One hand pinching his own nipple while the other slid between them so he could feel the way Cullen slid in and out of him.

  
Cullen  couldn't believe his eyes....just like at the lake Dorian moaned for him...though this time he was actually part of it, providing his lover wit the needed pleasure. "Dorian.." Cullen groaned and couldn't stop himself as his thrusts got faster by this sight. He was getting closer to loose it. One of his hands moved down on him, his leg adjusting the balance to repeat those thrusts against the pleasure point, while he requested "allow me...please". Instead of waiting for Dorian to stop, Cullen placed his hand over Dorian's and..taking control of him, while his hips still grinded against his lover.  
  
Cullen did not stop, feeling how Dorian's moans hinting to his close release, all the commander was waiting and craving for in this very moment. He made sure to hit the spot that Dorian claimed to be so perfect - When his lover cried out and he could watch him coming all over himself, it was his own undoing, especially since it felt as if Dorian got way tighter around his length after hitting his high.  
Cullen felt how the muscles in his abdomen tensed, how more blood rushed down just to bring him over as well. Cullen groaned and felt how his cum shot into Dorian, his body shivering from the strong orgasm that left him almost paralysed for a brief moment.  For the first time ever Dorian felt whole, completed and it was thanks to the male above him. The feel of him coming inside him was a bliss all on its own. He wrapped Cullen in a tight embrace and when Cullen moved he felt panic spike his being, thinking that Cullen was going to be getting up to leave. When he realized he was shifting so they would be eye to eye.

"I...I have no words..I just...want...I want to embrace the world....for this"

Dorian relaxed at the others words and then he grinned. "You want to embrace the world do you? Well I would suggest putting on some pants before you do so. Half the population would die of a nose bleed seeing your ungodly handsome rear."  
  
Cullen chuckled and cupped Dorian's cheek, admiring the mage underneath him in all his handsomeness. The warmth from his chest, this light feeling of happiness that was pulsation from his heart  
"I meant my new world..."

Dorian could do nothing but stare at the golden beauty before him. Was he implying that...Dorian was his new world? No couldn't be, it was his imagination seeing too much into things, trying to see what isn't there. He kissed Cullen with renewed passion, his arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close before letting the male sit back up.  
The commander was just feeling the tremendous happiness and gratitude that he was so patient with him tonight and gave him a memory he wanted never to forget. "...i will keep this lesson in mind..." Cullen chuckled and brushed his thumb over Dorian's cheek

"...please stay here with me tonight".

Again Dorian’s words were stolen from him and he had no idea what to do or say. It seems like Cullen was taking everything he ever knew about these situations and turning them upside down and inside out. He didn't have to answer though, Cullen should know by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Mhh The water might still be warm.." Cullen suggested and rolled off the bed after another short kiss. Both had left a mess on the bed sheet, the mixture of their cum and the oil were everywhere.  
Dorian drew a glyph in the air then glowed red for a moment before disappearing. "It's more than warm now." He said rolling out of bed and walking to the tub. He smiled up at Cullen "Shall we?" Cullen chuckled and let him wait no longer.

"The saying 'to play with the fire' certainly got a new meaning" The blonde joked and wrapped his arms around Dorian.

They both settled in the tub easily and Dorian let out a relieved sigh and sank back against his Amatus " I demand that you join me for all future baths. You are quite comfortable." Dorian said and he tilted his head, when soft kisses requested access on the man's neck, whispering into his ears "Thank you..for being so patient with me"

"It was well worth the wait. I'm usually not a patient man but for you well...how could I not." Dorian said with affection heavy in his tone.  
  
"Allow me...to show you my gratitude.." Cullen’s hand traveled up and down Dorian’s chest and stomach, caressing the tanned skin, enjoying the smooth feeling before going further down to underline his words. Dorian moaned and his hips stuttering as Cullen took hold of his manhood and started to stroke him gently.  

"I...I've never...well this is new."

"Relax...lean into me..Dorian. This is only for you" Cullen started his work, the other hand keeping the mage close in his arms.  Dorian sank further back into Cullen's arms and moaned again at the touch. No one had ever saw to his desires without expecting something in return, and he knew that Cullen demanded nothing. The man actually enjoyed to spoil the mage this time. He moaned Dorian's name into his ear, followed by a deep voiced "Come for me..."  
  
Dorian was overwhelmed to say the least. These feelings inside he had never dared to hope for were suddenly flooding into him. He felt cherished here in Cullen's arms, loved. His head fell back to rest on Cullen's shoulder as the other again attached those luscious lips to his neck. All to gather was enough and he absolutely lost it. His back arched and a hoarse cry was torn from his throat as he came in thick spurts into the water, his body writhing against Cullen's until he had wrung the last of his orgasm from him and he fell against the male's chest once more trying to catch his breath. "Amatus you are perfection."

Cullen smiled and slowly let go of Dorian’s member.  "You must have an effect on me.." the commander never considering himself to have a perfect side anyhow. The water had washed all oil and cum off of them and Cullen’s hands now stroked over Dorian's shoulders, slightly massaging his muscles, like Dorian did earlier.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Cullen then asked quietly "What...what does Amatus mean exactly?" and placed a kiss Dorian's cheek while he waited for an answer.

 

Dorian swallowed hard and turned to bury his face in the blond's neck. He should have known it would come up sooner rather than later. He'd been calling Cullen Amatus for months now so he was surprised he'd actually took this long to ask.

"It's a term of endearment...Essentially it means Beloved, or the one I love. You are my beloved. Roughly, you know us vints, making something that should be so simple be so complicated." He said starting to ramble because that is what he did best when his heart was exposed. Cullen felt his cheek turning warm again - just like his chest that barely allowed him to breath when Dorian added "...the one I love" to his explanation. That high was quickly gone again though when Dorian's explanation turned more and more to a "general" term. And he repeated the beloved part again.  A soft uncertainty kicked in, making him feel like pulling Dorian close to him. The commander considered for a moment and was uncertain what was appropriate to respond or not. And then he murmured for only Dorian’s ears to hear  
"Sometimes complicated is the simplest way...and I don't want you to leave..."  
  
Dorian felt his heart reaching out for the male before he maneuvered in the tub and contorted himself so that he was chest to chest with Cullen. It was a dangerous game to play, being hopeful, and yet all of Cullen's actions were pointing in the right direction. Maybe...just maybe he finally found a man worth his time, effort, and his heart. "I'll be here for as long as you'll have me. I know this...whatever it is could complicate things here being you are the commander of the inquisition and I am still seen as a hellspawn but I assure that...that I want nothing more than to stay by your side, come what may." He smiled "That is if we don't die in a fiery blaze to a darkspawn with a god complex and a pet that makes me believe he is compensating for something."  
  
Cullen chuckled louder than he thought by this reference.  He placed a kiss on Dorian's forehead and brushed his hands over the mage's back lovingly. "Nothing will be complicated. Not if I can help it." He answered his lover "I actually do not care what others say or think, if you...actually allow me to be with you for uhm..well...a longer period." He explained with flushed cheeks but actually felt more comfortable than he thought, saying these words. "I care for you Dorian...for once I want to make something right. And if I can help it - allow me to try making things simple for us."  
  
These were the words that Dorian had craved to hear his whole life, and to hear them now, it was so surreal. He almost feared it was truly a dream but Cullen's body felt far too real to be just a dream. "People are going to talk, not that I mind, I've been all they could talk about it seems, but this could dampen your reputation with some of the members of Skyhold, if you are willing to risk that for a little happiness...a little happiness with me then I want nothing more Amatus." Dorian said sincerely his eyes shimmering with tears he refused to shed.  
Cullen  lifted that mage's chin and gave him a warm smile while staring into those dashing eyes. "I do not have to think about that twice. I choose that little happiness with you, Dorian. It is hard to explain what I feel for you. I’ve never felt this close to anybody.” His dimples showing with the grin he had on his face - this warm fuzzy feeling of happiness was overwhelmingly beautiful. "So I am willing to lose way more than just some reputation,....if that means I can kiss you.."  
  
"You must be a desire demon in disguise, You are offering me all my hearts desire and that..." Dorian sighed against the man's lips as they kissed, it was slow and tender and was absolutely the best kiss in all of existence.  Cullen chuckled as there lips parted and ran his hands up Dorian's arm, his eyes full of affection to the mage in front of him. "I just say out what, my heart wants to say. Besides...I've...met desire demons... they are after your soul...not after your affection, or your smile, Dorian"  
The mage  grinned "Are you sure they only want my soul? Have you seen me? It should be illegal to look this good." He teased the other before he had to shift, the position he was in was starting to make him cramp. "Shall we head back to bed Amatus? I'd hate for us to end up looking like prunes."

“But of course” Cullen smiled and allowed Dorian to step out the tub first. He followed him, using the towel to wrap it over Dorian and drying the man's black hair first. Dorian huffed, he knew his hair looked wrecked now but it wouldn't matter one way or the other considering he didn't plan on sleeping alone tonight, he'd just see it all bed rumpled in the morning anyways. He ran his fingers through his hair just to get it out of his eyes then stepped back to see Cullen was still wet and so was the towel. With a twitch of his fingers a warm wave of heat enveloped Cullen and he was dry again. Dorian grinned at the other's surprised look. "I'm good with my hands." was his explanation and he then was leading Cullen back to bed and laying him on his back, when Cullen could see in the mage's eyes and smirk, that he was not just done yet. Dorian crawled above him again, his cock half hard between his legs when he leant to kiss Cullen very thoroughly. He pulled back with a moan and kissed down Cullen's cheek, his stubble burning against his lips, before wandering down to his neck where he licked and nipped then lower so that he could torment his nipples as his hand slid between Cullen's legs to stroke his dick to full hardness to get him up to speed.  
  
Once that task was accomplished Dorian was perching himself over his cock before slowly lowering himself onto the length with a slight hiss. Once fully seated he started to rotate his hips, a moan leaving him as he felt Cullen brushing against the bundle of nerves inside him. He started to add lifting his hips into the mix so that he was now riding Cullen effectively.  
"Maker...you are so perfect" Cullen moaned in pleasure, overwhelmed by the other’s control. He enjoyed to not have the command in at least one other matter.  
Dorian was already slightly flushed due to their activity but hearing Cullen call him perfect in that breathless tone, well it did things to a man. Especially a man who had been repeatedly told was damaged and broken. He knew he could trust Cullen's words. He could see the love or the budding of love in the blonds eyes and it excited and terrified him. Oh how he wished he could give himself over completely to Cullen. Every time he tried he could hear his father's voice in the back of his head, hear those demons voices as they taunted him in his sleep, that he wasn't good enough.  
  
He impaled himself on Cullen's cock harder as if it would drive the memories away and it was working. He let out a cry of rapture when Cullen thrust against his prostate and he couldn't help but lift himself up a little faster to slam back down, now moving in a frantic pace as his need to get high hit him. "Cullen...gods Cullen...best...you are the best." he muttered as his hand stroked his cock to match the pace of his frantic riding and then he was crying the others name as he came in his hand trying to keep it all on himself so that he didn't get Cullen dirty after just having bathed.

"Dorian..." Cullen groaned when feeling the other coming. So tight….and the mage's sight when he came -  it was the blonde’s undoing after just a few more thrusts.  
Dorian moaned feeling Cullen filling him up with his warm seed once more, it was a feeling he would never get enough of. He collapsed on Cullen's chest, unwilling to move even an inch.   Okay so he could be convinced to move a little if it meant he got to feel those slightly chapped lips on his own once more, he leaned in to return the passionate kiss, their tongues dancing lazily with one another. When they parted for breath he reluctantly rolled off the other and reached for the towel to clean the seed from his hand and Cullen's that was starting to trail down his thighs. Finally he curled back up with Cullen feeling truly sated for once in his miserable life. And it was all thanks to the man beside him. "I've never been so exhausted in my life." he said breathlessly with a chuckle  
  
"I...I am sorry" Cullen said with a little uncertainty in his voice, but the chuckle that followed and this warm expression on Dorian’s face let him relax a little. He pulled the man in his arm, nudging his nose against the black hair and placed a loving kiss on it. His free hand pulled up the blanket and covered them both.  Dorian curled into Cullen when he pulled the blankets over him, glad that he had the others body heat to warm himself up and the furs above them to keep that warmth with them, one of these days they were going to have to fix the hole in the roof even if he had to climb up there and do it himself....well maybe he'd enlist in  Bull's help because this would be impossible even for someone with his many talents. But those were thoughts for another day. He nuzzled the others neck, pressed a light kiss to the warm flesh before whispering "Goodnight Amatus," and he to fell into one of the best sleeps he's had in maker knows how long.

All tension was gone, all nervousness, all doubts - what was left was his overwhelming comfort to have Dorian here with him, and quickly fell into a deep calm sleep, his arm wrapped around his lover to make sure he wouldn't just leave him. Cullen wanted to wake up next to Dorian...if it was his choice..he wanted to wake up next to him for every morning of his future.  



End file.
